Past of the Evans Sisters
by BloodyDice
Summary: Childhood perspective of Petunia on her "perfect" sister & Lily on Hogwarts life. Tells how the sisters met their husbands, how James won Lily over, & more. Jealousy, friendship, romance,& sorrow abound. End of Chapter Bonuses in later chapters.
1. Toddler Times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: May**

A small, redheaded girl stared mindlessly at the TV screen before. It was 3 hours after dawn, the time she had gotten up to watch her beloved Saturday morning cartoons. Without warning, her older sister came out of the bathroom and changed the channel to a show called "Latest Celebrity Gossip."

"Mommy! Petunia won't let me watch Teletubbies!"

"Shut up, Lily. I'm older. Besides, Teletubbies are stupid. Who cares about a bunch of ugly creatures making stupid noises? It's for babies. Oh wait, that would be you," her older sister smirked.

Their mother scolded the both of them and let Lily continue to watch her cartoons. Petunia had tried to twirl her blonde hair innocently, a routine that stopped working ever since her wretched sibling was born.

Suddenly it seemed like nothing Petunia did was important enough for her parents. Baby Lily had stolen the spotlight – all of it. Petunia didn't know how to get back what was previously hers. That included the bedtime story, lullaby singing, and toys bought every Sunday. She vowed at the age of 7 to have only one child when she becomes older. Just one to spoil and love and that child will have all her attention. Her offspring will be second to none because there will be no second child.

Young Lily fixed her bright green eyes on her latest object of affection; a teddy bought by her grandmother. Petunia scowled jealously at her younger sister. She remembered when Grandma used to buy her gifts. She couldn't stand watching another moment of favoritism. The older sibling stalked angrily to her neighbor's house. Vernon always listened to her – mostly because she forced him to. Still, forced attention was better than no attention.

_Short chapter, I know, but there's a lot of them soon to come!_


	2. Petunia's Neighbor

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. **  
  
Petunia sulkily walked next door. Stupid Lily... silly little girl. She paused in front of the Dursleys' door. Perhaps she was the silly one, fussing over a 3-year-old toddler. Petunia shook her head of all doubts. It's Lily's fault, not hers, she confirmed.  
  
Marge answered the doorbell. Vernon's sister was a little heavy for her age. Actually, that was a huge understatement. Yes, "huge" would be an adequate description. The 6-year-old girl weighed more than the average adult. Still, no one dared to make fun of her to her face. Marge had 3 vicious bulldogs trained to tear any enemies apart. Petunia was quite the opposite of huge. While Marge was reminiscent of a water balloon ready to burst, Petunia was what a twig would look like if it had sprouted limbs and a head of blonde hair. Petunia only dared to make fun of her friend's little sister when she was sure no outside ears could hear the insults. That included avoiding Vernon, too. He loved his sister unlike Petunia loved her own.  
  
Petunia greeted Marge with a curt nod. Marge followed her to Vernon's room upstairs. Petunia hated being spied on, even though she did that a lot herself. She bribed the suspicious walking water balloon with a lasagna lollipop. It was the newest rage in Europe. Marge licked the revolting candy as if it was oasis water and she had been stuck in the desert for days. Her tongue did remind Petunia of a camel's. Petunia giggled. It made her feel better about her horrid sibling.  
  
After a slobbering Marge left the room, Petunia proceeded to rant her little heart out to Vernon.  
  
"That little worm of a baby should have never have been born!"  
  
"Now calm down, 'Tunia..."  
  
"Shut up! You don't know what it's like, having a wretch like that take everything away from you!"  
  
Vernon sighed. "She can't be that bad?"  
  
"You have no idea! There's something strange about her; the way she looks at you with those illuminating green eyes... I think she's possessed. How else could she have stolen my place from me?"  
  
"Ummm...what's podessed mean?" Vernon was confused.  
  
Now it was Petunia's turn to sigh. "It's possessed. It means there's something controlling her from the inside. Nancy Signarre, the movie star, used that word and I had to look it up. Honestly, don't you read Stardom City?"  
  
Vernon just stared at her with his beady eyes. "No, but I read comics! They're funner than your boring celebirdy magazines, anyway!"  
  
Lily pulled at her mother's hem. "Where's Petoo, Mommy?" Her mother smiled fondly at her younger daughter.  
  
"She's next door, honey."  
  
"Can I go see her?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry dear. Why don't you go take a nap instead?"  
  
"But I love my Petoo!"  
  
"So sweet! Alright, I'll go take you to see her, OK?"  
  
Petunia looked out the window and saw her mother and sister coming. "Why is she following me?!" she cried. "I hate her!" She blocked Vernon from the door. "Don't open it! I don't want to see her!" Vernon was clueless. He did not know whether to listen to his friend, or his mother who was asking him to open the door. Finally, he decided to go hide in his room. Vernon's mother came to open the door. Lily stood on the welcome mat with a big smile on her pink face.  
  
"Petoo!" she squealed.  
  
"Petoo" just scowled.

**Before I forget, this is a solo fic by Fanasy, partner to Lane in the account of BloodyDice. You'd think that with this name, we'd do something gory. In due time... (evil laugh)**


	3. The Accident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: The Accident

  
  
8 years later...  
  
Petunia Evans was now fifteen; a young British lady with long, dirty blonde hair, a small, tight mouth, and dull, brown eyes the color of cardboard. Looking in the mirror, she knew that she wasn't beautiful. It was only her carefully applied make-up that made her feel pretty. In contrast, her sister, Lily, was (and she hated to admit this) a bright young girl of eleven already turning the heads of pre-teen boys. Lily was one of the most popular girls among her peers, and she did not even have to try. It was one more reason for Petunia to resent her "perfect" sister. Every attempt for Petunia to become popular had always failed.  
  
Shy, young lads were courting Lily already, much to the amusement of her parents. "Why aren't boys asking you out?" they teased her. Petunia thought back to last year when her crush was a handsome young boy. To her dismay, he paid no attention to her when visiting their home with his parents. He talked only to Lily and played only with Lily. When Lily proudly told the boy that Petunia was her sister, he expressed great surprise of the blood relation. Petunia wasn't good enough for him, it seemed.  
  
It was summer now, which meant she'd have to put up with Lily every day. Her sister was outside, climbing a tree with some friends. Lily was always surrounded with friends who were loyal to her. Petunia's own friends backstabbed her more than she'd like to think about. Of course, Petunia was not surprised. Her friends loved to ridicule others to make themselves feel better. She didn't know why she's still friends with them. I suppose I feel that I deserve to be with such people, she thought sadly to herself.  
  
Petunia walked out the front door toward her best friend's house next door. Vernon Dursley was only one who could relate to her. The two of them could see Lily for what she really was – a freak.  
  
"Hey, sis!" Lily called from the tree. "Join us?" Lily's friends giggled.  
  
"No way," Petunia sneered at the grinning faces above her. "I've going to Vernon's."  
  
Lily's grin grew wider. "Petunia loves Vernon. Petunia loves Vernon," she sang out loud.  
  
Petunia tried not to let her blushing be seen by her taunting sister. "I DO NOT," she countered, before running to her neighbor's.  
  
Suddenly, the singing was replaced by a scream. Petunia turned to see her sister fall out of the tree. Lily plummeted downward, then stopped in mid- air right before a blade of grass could touch her trembling body.  
  
Lily's friends looked in awe of this unexpected phenomenon. Petunia's face scrunched with horror. "There's definitely something wrong with that girl," she whispered to herself. It was like magic." She rushed to tell Vernon. He would believe her.

**EDIT**: _Thank you, Anonymous, for pointing out my mistake. I changed it to "Petunia loves Vernon." Apologies for my careless typo._


	4. Lily's Letter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Thank you for the reviews! My chapters are short so I shall post a couple at a time._

** Fanasy**  
  
Chapter 4: The Letter  
  
No one believed Petunia except for Vernon. Lily's friends kept silent, probably on Lily's orders. Lily herself seemed bewildered by the accident and did not mention it at all. This was fine for Petunia. She also wanted to pretend nothing happened, that it was all a part of their imagination. The charade was going along smoothly, until a fateful day in August.  
  
Petunia wasn't an expert in animals, but she knew that owls did not usually fly around in the daytime. This is why she thought it quite strange when she spotted a chestnut owl flying toward the Evans house in the harsh glare of the summer sun. The owl appeared to be clutching an envelope in its claws. It was hard to see from Vernon's window, so she left his room with a hasty "See ya later."  
  
The nosy blonde saw the owl swoop down her house's chimney just as she went outside. Anyone would know that this is not normal, expect for maybe Vernon, Petunia thought. She rushed inside, just in time to see her parents pick up the letter. "It's addressed to Lily," her father said slowly. He called out loudly, "Lily!"  
  
Lily stopped listening to an old Beatles' record in the living room. "Yes, Daddy?" she saw the letter in his hands. "Is that for me?" Her father nodded and motioned for her to open it. Lily read it out loud:  
  
_Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School will begin on September 1st. Take the train on Platform 9 ¾ located at King's Cross in London. A list in this envelope contains all the items you will need for school. The items can be bought in Diagon Alley.  
Enjoy the rest of your holidays!  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_  
  
There was a stunned silence that filled the room. Petunia's parents looked at each other, then at Lily, as if asking, "Is this for real?" Lily passed the look onto Petunia, who hardly noticed her sister's confusion. Petunia was so shocked that she was unable to comprehend everything at once.  
  
_Lily, a witch? That would explain the fall... Magic? Magic exists? What if that school teaches black magic? An evil witch in the family... dear God, what is happening?_  
  
Her parents were the first to speak. "Lily, we don't know exactly what to say. But this is wonderful! We knew there was something special about you! Congratulations, honey," they embraced Lily, whose green eyes lit up with joy. Petunia was the only one in the house who did not join it the celebration. In her opinion, this was nothing to celebrate about.  
  
While Lily and her parents went out to shop for school supplies in Diagon Alley, Petunia stayed home to highlight her hair. She would not take go to a place full of weirdoes. She had not even congratulated Lily. But since when did Petunia ever praise her sister? She had always suspected that Lily and her had nothing in common. They did not even look alike. Now that Lily was revealed to be a witch, Petunia found it easy to have absolutely nothing do to with her. She was sure that they weren't true sisters. Perhaps the devil placed Lily into her mother's womb, placing a curse on their family.  
  
She told Vernon everything, and he supported her views. Despite all their time spent together in the past, Petunia had never seen Vernon as more than a friend. Petunia would never admit this in her life, but Lily had brought her and Vernon closer together. Through their Lily-bashing and cynical teen conversations, Petunia found Vernon to be – attractive. He was not as dim as he used to be. He was already talking about taking classes in business management. She could see him succeeding in his career and taking them both high above and away from whatever Lily could achieve. Lily's unintended favor would be Petunia's ultimate revenge. The irony, she thought wickedly.


	5. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter. Never will.

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express  
  
Lily hugged her mother and father good-bye, as they stood, teary and happy, at King's Cross. Petunia was absent, and Lily knew why. She realized now that Petunia was going to hate her, no matter how hard she'd try to win her back. After her parents left, Lily started to look for Platform 9 ¾. She looked to the left. The number 9 winked at her. She looked to the right. The number 10 laughed at her. Stop laughing, I'll find it. Lily glared at the golden digits high above her.  
  
Someone tapped her from behind. Lily turned around, quite agitated. A pale boy about her age with messy, jet-black hair and hazel eyes looked back at her.

"Need help?" he asked.

Lily struggled to find her voice. "Y- yes. I can't find Platform 9 3/4."

The boy laughed. "You're Muggle-born, aren't you?"

Lily felt slightly offended. This boy was acting like a jerk. The boy walked right though a brick wall behind her. Lily glanced to see if anyone else noticed. Was she going crazy? A hand extended back, inviting her to join. Lily, deciding to take a risk, vanished through the brick wall, too.  
  
She followed the boy to a train with her luggage. The boy suddenly turned around right before the entrance of the train. "I forgot to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Bond, James Bond." James gave Lily a mock bow.

Another boy, slightly more handsome, gave a bark of laughter as he peeked through the train's window. "Actually, his last name is Potter," the boy snickered at James. "Real smooth, Potter."

The boy turned his attention to Lily when James got onto the train. "I'm Sirius Black. What's your name?" Lily smiled at his friendly and polite attitude. "Lily Evans," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you Lily," Sirius grinned. Lily grinned back at him. "By the way, you're holding up the line."

Lily turned her head and saw a line of angry Hogwarts students waiting to get on the train.

"Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed and hoping to die. As she passed James and Sirius' compartment, she swore revenge on the two. Her excitement for starting at a new school faded, thanks to them.


	6. BlackHaired Boys

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter (but I do own all 5 books)._

Chapter 6  
  
Lily wandered past the compartments, all of them appearing to be full. Finally, she saw an available compartment with a nervous young boy sitting in it. She slid open the door and smiled warmly to him.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lily Evans. May I sit in here with you?" she greeted him.  
  
The boy looked at her like a frightened mouse would. He looked like one too. Mousy brown hair hid part of his eyes. His two rather large teeth chattered like a rat's. Lily did not really like this boy so far, but he couldn't be worse than James or Sirius.  
  
"I-I'm Peter," The boy started timidly, "Peter Pettigrew. Are you a first year?"  
  
Lily nodded yes and sat across from him. The boy now known as Peter looked relieved.  
  
The door started to slide open. They both laid eyes on a skinny, pale boy with black hair hiding his face. Does everyone have black hair? wondered Lily, who cannot help noticing that the stranger's hair was a bit greasy. From what she could see of his face, the new boy looked extremely sour and a little frightened.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily Evans," she said to the stranger. "And that's Peter Pettigrew."  
  
The new boy examined both of them with a cautious stare. "Severus Snape," he answered, finally. Then he took out a heavy book and started reading, refusing to say anymore.  
  
A fourth person came into the apartment. To Lily's joy, his hair was not black. So far, every boy with black hair has not been very friendly to her. She was starting to want to return to her old school...  
  
This boy had silver-blonde hair pulled back into an elegant ponytail. His steel gray eyes looked as cold and proud as the clothes he was wearing. Lily was no expert in wizard fashion, but she could tell that his outfit must have been very expensive.  
  
"I am Lucius Malfoy," the blonde stated loudly to the compartment. Only Severus did not look up to pay attention. "Are any of you Muggle-born?" Lucius asked. Peter frantically shook his head. Severus kept on reading. Only Lily nodded a "yes."  
  
Lucius looked at her as if she were vulture droppings. "Well then, I'm leaving," he sneered at her.  
  
So much for hoping he'd be nice to me, Lily sighed inwardly. She made herself comfortable on the seat and listened to the rhythm of the train, drifting away to Slumberland.

_Another pathetically short chapter. In my attempt to make it up to you, I will now post my end-of-the-chapter-bonus (which is also pathetic, too)._

**Lily**: Geez, I died an early death and you're making me miserable in life.

**BloodyDice**: Hey, you were a teen. It's an inevitable part of adolescence.

**James**: Stop using big words! (covers ears)

**Lily**: I supposed you wouldn't know any higher vocabulary since all you did was play pranks and Quidditch.

**Sirius**: Hey, what's going on?

**BloodyDice**: These two lovebirds here were just having a row, that's all.

**Sirius**: BORING. Hey James, let's go race cars! (looks at Lily and BloodyDice) Do you wanna come to?

**Lily**: No. I don't understand why men are so obsessed with cars.

**BloodyDice**: Umm... you don't want to see me behind wheels. Being tortured by You-Know-Who is probably better than being near me when I drive.

**James**: Why? What happened?

**BloodyDice**: Let's just say that it involves police, concrete, and some big explosions...


	7. At Hogwarts

  
  
Chapter 7: At Hogwarts  
  
September 15, 1965  
  
_Dear Mum, Dad, and Petunia,  
  
How are you guys? Hogwarts is full of strange things. Not all teachers are human. One is a very boring ghost who teaches me History of Magic and another is half-veela. She teaches Potions, but things keep exploding because the boys only stare at her...  
  
I've been sorted into Gryffindor! The hat that sorted me said that Gryffindors are brave. I haven't felt brave at all... I miss you. I've made some good friends already. There's a girl named Molly who's been really nice to me. She's a prefect. Yes, they have prefects here like at home.  
  
They don't teach English or any ordinary subjects here so my letter skills haven't improved, as you can see. But they do teach things like riding brooms. Madame Hooch is teaching us the rules of Quidditch, which is a wizard sport much like basketball and football mixed together. You ride on broomsticks to get around. It's so much fun!  
  
Love,  
Lily P.S. I sent you some Chocolate Frogs to eat. Try them, they're good!__   
  
_ Petunia shuddered at the memory of the Chocolate Frogs. She hated frogs and she also hated things that moved when they shouldn't move at all. Vernon was there when she opened the package containing those horrid edible amphibians. At first he looked as disgusted as her. But his appetite was much stronger, so he gobbled them up in a matter of minutes.  
  
"You should try some," he grunted. "Good,"  
  
"Yes, I know, Vernon," Petunia winced. "Lily said so in her letter, too."  
  
Ever since Lily left, people have been asking Petunia where her little sister went. She just muttered "boarding school" and would not say anymore. She knew that if she had left, no one except Vernon would care.  
  
Petunia lounged on the living room sofa, relishing the fine leather that comforted her sore body. Walking everyday from class to class on the school grounds gave her a workout. She glanced to the sofa opposite of the room, empty of Vernon's usual presence. They did homework together every night, but today Vernon had double gym classes. Petunia knew Vernon hated running, jumping, or anything that involved motion. He was too tired to walk to her house after school ended.  
  
"Chapter 6: The Americans Betray Britain," Petunia read aloud. "Not the American Revolution!" she cried. Petunia mentally cursed them. If the Patriots had not rebelled, she would have one less war to study about.  
  
Petunia bitterly wondered what Lily was learning about. Probably something dangerous and written by Satan, she thought. Mum and Dad are mad for letting her go there.  
  
At the same time, Lily was resting in the Common Room, discussing werewolves with a boy named Remus Lupin. He seemed genuinely nice, but there was something not quite right about him. Lily noticed that he had already missed 2 days of classes, for shady reasons she only half-believed. Still, he was the right person to talk with about the supernatural. Lily was looking forward to Halloween at Hogwarts, especially after listening to him talk about Wizard Halloween...

END OF CHAPTER BONUS:

James: You know what superhero I want to be? Superman!

Lily: (snicker) Prancing around in primary-colored tights. Quite the _man's_ man, aren't you, James?

Sirius: Hey, I have an old Superman costume. Why don't you try it out, James?

BloodyDice: You used to trick-or-teat? Oo

Sirius: I still do! (big grin lights up face)

James: It's free candy! Who could resist?

Lily and BloodyDice: Me.

James: (puts on old costume) I believe I can fly! (hums the song)

(Severus Snape passes by and sees James)

Severus: (ROFL)

Sirius: Don't laugh at my buddy, you greasy-haired monkey! (turns Severus into an ape)

BloodyDice: Umm... Sirius? Apes aren't monkeys.

Sirius: Whatever, he still looks stupid.

Lily: You're so mean! Change him back.

James: (stops prancing around) ARE YOU FLIRTING AROUND WITH SNAPE BEHIND MY BACK?!! LILY, HOW COULD YOU?

Lily: But I'm not. OO

James: OK then - I still hate Snape, though.

Sirius: (straightens James's cape) Yea, and we always will.


	8. Before Halloween

  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Halloween – a holiday that young children look forward to for spooky stories, TV show specials, trick-or-treating, and best of all; candy! M&M's, Snickers, Hershey's, Skittles, mints, and much more for free. Lily loved Muggle Halloween, but she realized that as long as she attended Hogwarts, she would not experience another one. She didn't mind, Remus had her excited for Halloween at Hogwarts for a long time. Tomorrow was the day.  
  
Lily munched on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while doing homework that Professor McGonagall gave her. She spit out a bean that tasted like bacon fat. Lily giggled. Vernon would have loved the taste of bacon fat.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as she folded her finished parchment. Professor McGonagall will be pleased. The redhead was so happy that she did not hear James sneak up behind her. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that he snatched her homework right out of her hands.  
  
"Hey, thanks Lily!" James ran up the boy's stairs to his dorm. Lily followed in pursuit, furious at him for "borrowing" her hard-earned completion.  
  
"Haha, you can't come up our stairs, you're a girl!" James taunted with glee.  
  
Lily shot up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, maybe you can then..."  
  
Lily stood in front of him, fists clenched and eyes narrowed with dangerous accuracy.  
  
"Give me the parchment, Potter."  
  
"I don't think I will," James replied calmly. "You see, I need copy it,"  
  
Remus came out of the dorm to see what the fuss was about. "Just give it back to her," he pleaded.  
  
Sirius poked his head out from behind Remus to egg James on. "No, you sissy, she's a girl! Are you going to give in to a girl?"  
  
Unfortunately, James listened to Sirius. He waved the parchment within inches of Lily's angry face; teasing her, mocking her...  
  
Without a warning, Lily attacked James like a crazed lion – scratching, biting, and clawing at him. It didn't take long for James to ignore the unwritten rule that boys weren't supposed to hit girls and punched her with all his might.  
  
A concerned and frightened Remus fetched Molly the prefect. She stunned both of them and shooed the crowd away. Shaking her head, Molly dragged the two offenders to Professor McGonagall.  
  
After hearing both sides of their stories, McGonagall's stony expression did not grow any softer. She looked equally disappointed in both of them.  
  
"You're good kids," she began. "There should have been no reason to start a fight. You could've handled this more maturely. 50 points from Gryffindor." Both Lily and James' mouth hung open in horror. Lily's eyes lowered in shame. She could have reacted better.  
  
"And," Professor McGonagall added, "The two of you will serve detention with Hagrid tomorrow."  
  
"But that means we'll miss the Halloween activities!" cried James.  
  
"You are correct, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Lily and James glared at each other. Stupid James, thought Lily. I was going to forgive him but now, because of his little act, I'm missing out on Wizard Halloween! I'm going to get revenge – he will be SO sorry...  
  
Remus looked very apologetic when Lily told him about their punishment.  
  
"I'm sorry I got Molly," he said. "You might not have detention if I only –"  
  
Lily dismissed his thought with a wave her hand. "Not your fault," she sadly smiled.  
  
She cast a dark look at James, who was playing chess with Sirius. "It's James who started it all,"  
  
As if he had heard what she said, James turned from his chess battle with Sirius. "Come help me Remus, you're good at this stuff!"  
  
Remus went to join James and Sirius, leaving Lily to feel sorry for herself.  
  



	9. Detention

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Harry Potter or the song featured in this chapter._

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear  
_  
**"Just A Girl" – No Doubt**  
  
Sinister bats. Floating jack-o-lanterns with glowing, angry eyes. Lily gazed at them longingly as she ate dinner in the Great Hall. Molly looked at her sympathetically. "Hey, I'll bring you some stuff back, OK?" she comforted Lily. The sulking redhead didn't reply.  
  
A traditional Halloween night greeted Lily as she walked to Hagrid's hut. The Gamekeeper's home was located near the Forbidden Forest, so Lily took her wand for safety reasons. The howling of wolves filled the air of Hollow's Eve. Or maybe they were the howling of werewolves. Lily ran the rest of the way to detention.  
  
Lily wasn't tall by most standards. In fact, she's always felt quite short next to most kids her age. This is why she felt VERY small when she came face to face with the man known as Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
He was at least 8 ft. tall, and he was stooping downward to see her. The Gamekeeper appeared to be in his early 30's. Lily felt like David in front of Goliath. She wondered if Hagrid was a giant, but she decided to save that personal question for later.  
  
"Well, 'ello!" Lily was relieved to hear his voice so friendly.  
  
"James is already 'ere. You mus' be Lily! I'll git ya started on yer work,"  
  
James grinned at Lily, not looking worried about their task that was to be revealed.  
  
The two first years followed their chaperone a garden outside. Two fires floating on crude torches shone onto a large patch of dirt. Lily couldn't help thinking that they were about to dig a grave.  
  
Hagrid handed them two shovels while explaining how to turn over dirt so next year's crops can grow easier. A sharp whistling pierced the night.  
  
"Oh, no! My biscuits!" Hagrid rushed into his hut.  
  
Lily and James began digging up the dirt and dumping them in another area. Minutes passed by and Lily was starting to feel tired. She had an odd feeling on the back of her neck. Something soft and cool moved against her skin; crawling, pushing...  
  
Lily let out a panicked scream, desperately slapping her neck to get the creepy-crawly thing off. Her hand finally felt the soft, cool thing and flicked it away. A rather large earthworm fell onto freshly dug dirt. James was laughing his big, fat head off.  
  
"The look on your face – Oh Merlin, that was funny!" James pounded the dirt, half crying at this point.  
  
"Sod off, Potter!" Lily picked up a handful of dirt and flung it at him as hard as she could.  
  
"Hey!" James flung dirt back at her, which started a dirt fight. Lily battled with no mercy. She felt her anger evaporate. The fight was becoming more fun. Lily started to laugh too. Pieces of dirt flew across the night air until Hagrid made them start digging again.  
  
The duo dragged themselves back to the castle, exhausted from a surprisingly fun detention. Lily was still giggling at James' dirty face. The boy pretended to look offended at her giggles.  
  
"You know, you're not much cleaner than me," said James defensively. He offered her a sleeve of his robe to wipe her face with. When Lily hesitated, James softly brushed the black cloth across her cheeks himself. Lily could only watch, frozen in surprise, as James did this rare favor.  
  
He can actually be nice, Lily thought happily. Her joy turned to worry when she glanced at the clock hanging in the hallway.  
  
"We'd better hurry. It's past midnight," she whispered fearfully to him. They both rushed to their dorms without another word. 

_With all this romance blooming, you'd think it'd be Valentine's Day!_

_I forgot last chapter's End of The Chapter Bonus! Shame on me -- (bangs head against wall) This is going be sore tomorrow..._

**BloodyDice**: What should I do for this Halloween?

**Remus**: I dunno. I'd eat chocolate =D

**BloodyDice**: I'll probably go watch the Simpsons Halloween Special.

**Remus**: Who are the Simpsons?

**BloodyDice**: O.O You don't know who they are?! God's thumbs! I'm going to show you some episodes right now!

**Lily and James**: God's thumbs? What's that mean?

**Sirius**: It's a new vulgarity that BloodyDice invented for herself because there isn't enough curse words in the world already (sarcastic tone).

**Lily and James**: Huh... O.o Okay...


	10. Trickery

Chapter 10

Petunia was dressed as a princess for Halloween. She was too old to trick-or-treat, so she was passing out candy instead. Vernon was going to stay with her, but he was forced to take his sister Marge trick-or-treating. He still managed to empty have the bag of candy that Petunia was carrying.

"Stop it, Vernon! This is for the little brats, not you." Petunia had to find a way to distract him. An idea came to her head. "I'm sorry you have to go watch your sister. I'd be extra careful if I were you," Petunia faked an extremely worried look.

Vernon stopped stuffing his face. Gooey chocolate slid down his open mouth. "Why should I be extra careful?"

The sly blonde peeked out the window with a cautious hand pulling the curtain just a few inches away. "Oh, because of the deadly murderer," she said casually. "I'm sure you've heard of him."

Obviously, Vernon had never heard of this murderer because Petunia made him up. "Of course I heard of him! Umm... what was it he did again?"

Petunia smiled inwardly at how gullible Vernon was. She raised her voice to a scared, trembling tone. "Why, he killed 6 people with a kitchen knife. His last victim managed to slice his leg, but the victim died anyway. No one escapes Scott "One Leg" Mason. He escaped from jail limping on one leg, looking for someone to steal another leg from." Petunia started limping toward Vernon, who was now terrified. "You know, your leg is about the right size for him."

Vernon immediately grabbed both his legs, as if they were to disappear any second from his chubby body. "I-I'll protect Marge from him," he grunted, failing to hide his fear.

Petunia gasped with wonder. "You're so brave, Vernon! I'm sure if One Leg Mason showed up, you'd sacrifice a leg to him so your sister would be saved. Vernon turned pale at the very thought. At this moment, Marge appeared. She was ironically dressed as a pig.

"C-c'mon, Marge. Let's go trick-or-treating," Vernon stuttered. Marge looked confused at her older brother's jitters.

Petunia giggled out loud at when the Dursleys left. She guessed that Vernon would come running back, screaming his head off at some harmless guy, before the clock strikes midnight. That should teach him not to pig out off her hard-earned candy. Petunia was so happy that she gave the spoiled kid across the street some extra sweets. It was one of the few times she wasn't wallowing in the bitter waters of the life that usually flowed. Tonight, she wasn't wondering how Lily was being so much happier than she was.

================================================================

End Of Chapter Bonus

James: Halloween or not, I'm brave!

BloodyDice: Umm... not always.

James: Yes I am! C'mon, I battled Lord Voldemort to defend my wife!

BloodyDice: That's impressive and all, but did you ever dare tell a girl that she looked fat in an outfit?

James: ....

Lily: She's got you there, hon.

BloodyDice: Tremble before my awesome wit!

James: Humph. Did you ever dare tell a girl that she looked fat then?

BloodyDice: Yes!

Lily: Wow! O.O


	11. Vacation USA

**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters. But I do own... me. At least half of me cause this is Fanasy, not Laine. Yes... half. Does that make sense?

===============================================================

Chapter 11

It was the summer of 1968. Lily was 14, almost 15. Petunia had graduated and was talking about moving in with Vernon. Their parents were already going over their retirement plan. It had been a busy year, so the Evans parents decided to take a vacation.

Lily fidgeted in her plane seat, asking the stewardess over and over again when they were landing. "For the last time, Miss, the time is 1:30!" the stewardess looked ready to strangle this aggravating British teen.

The young redhead swung her legs as far as she dared. An intimidating man was sleeping in the seat in front of hers. Lily couldn't wait to experience America. She wondered if it was true; crazy American girls, daring American boys, and the wonderful sense of freedom that she heard of.

Petunia sat with her parents with the look of a dying golden retriever. She did not want to leave Vernon. She didn't want to meet new people. She didn't want to see the bloody Statue of Liberty or visit some stupid canyon. It was a good thing that they would be staying in the United States for only a week.

"Hey, Petunia!" Lily tapped her older sister on the shoulder. Petunia glared at her with a detesting eye, "What?"

"Aren't you excited? We're going to see Elvis's concert! He's supposed to be really famous in America. I hear he is REALLY handsome," Lily gushed. "Did you know that Elvis's father was named Vernon? I bet that if you and Vernon had a kid together, he'd be as handsome as Elvis is!"

Petunia blushed, but did not answer her sister's comment. If Elvis's father was named Vernon, he couldn't be that bad. But Elvis was such a stupid name. She liked the name Dudley better. If she had a son, his name should be Dudley. Petunia began daydreaming about how her future son would be much more handsome, talented, and successful than this Elvis.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land in New York."

A calm, female voice announced. Her tone sounded bored.

Lily cheered with pent-up enthusiasm. "Here I come, America!"

The Evans family stayed at the Golden Pen Hotel. Lily already spotted some nice-looking American lads. It was a shame she couldn't take them with her to Britain or Hogwarts. Maybe then James would leave her alone. She couldn't stand him. He was handsome, talented, and smart – Lily hated to admit this. A small part of her was attracted to him. But the way he strutted around Hogwarts like he owned it, how he always got away with stuff by his charm... Lily wanted to slap him.

A boy with wavy blonde hair took her bags. "Let me help you with these," he smiled at her and proceeded to Lily's room, with directions from her father. When Mr. Evans tried to tip the boy, he refused. "Meeting your daughter was my reward," the boy gave Lily a bow and left. Lily's mother giggled. "Be careful, Lily. I don't want you to running away with one of these American boys."

"Awww, Mom! You're ruining my fun." Lily complained.

===============================================================

**James**: I knew Lily had always wanted me.

**Sirius**: You dog! _(yes, it's a lame pun.)_

**Lily**: Puh-lease. I had that American blonde boy wanting me.

**James**: Yeah.. well... American boys are animals. You need someone classy like me. :wink:

**Lily**: How did I fall in love with you in the first place?

**Remus**: Well, BloodyDice hasn't written how yet so we'll just have have to wait and see...

**Bloodydice**: Yeah! Your love life is at the power of my typing fingertips. Bwahaha!

**James**: Someone's power-hungry...

**BloodyDice**: Hey! I have plenty of power already to keep me well-fed!

**Sirius**: Did anyone get that?

**James**, **Lily**, and **Remus**: Yes.

**Sirius**: Oh... must just be me that's stupid then. :sigh: 100% stupid. ;;

**BloodyDice**: Now hold on! You're not 100% stupid! More like 99%...

**Lily**: Way to comfort him, BloodyDice.

**BloodyDice**: I'm a natural shrink :)


End file.
